Naruto: The Curse
by Gioran
Summary: Republish dari akun; Cao Coa-chan dengan judul yang sama/Naruto terkena jutsu kutukan dari Obito, dan menghilang ketika peperangan berhasil dimenangkan oleh para aliansi shinobi. Hingga saat misi, Sasuke bertemu dengan serigala putih yang menuntunnya ke kuil Uchiha, dan menemukan Naruto! Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto./Semi-Cannon
1. Chapter 1

" **Naruto: The Curse"**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N: PENTING!** Cerita ini di re-publish dari akun author; **Cao Coa-chan** , dengan judul; **Naruto The** **curse** yang sama dan inti cerita yang sama, namun dengan seikit perombakan tulisan dan jalan cerita. Gio me re-publish cerita ini karena si empunya cerita; **Cao Coa-chan** tidak bisa membuka akun FFN lagi gara-gara lupa password dan emailnya #hiks, dan rewel minta di lanjutkan cerita buatannya. Juga karena **Cao** merasa bersalah dengan para reviewers yang sudah menanti bahkan _katanya_ ada yang masih menunggu cerita buatannya sampai sekarang.

.

.

 **TAMBAHAN:** Cerita ini dibuat pada tahun 2013, jadi asumsi pada Perang Dunia Ninja 4 di cerita ini hanya sebatas mengalahkan Obito. Tidak ada Madara, Kaguya dan pohon cakra. Jadi anggap saja PDN 4 selesai ketika Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Obito.

.

.

Chapter 1: Find You

.

.

Sasuke melompati satu demi satu dahan pepohonan. Wajahnya datar walau terdapat beberapa luka sayat yang ada di lengan kiri maupun kakinya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan darah yang terus mengalir mengotori seragam ANBUnya.

Sejak perang berakhir setengah tahun yang lalu dengan kemenangan di tangan aliansi shinobi dan menghilangnya Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menjalani hukumannya sebagai kapten ANBU Konoha.

Menurut Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage, hukuman ini sangat pas untuk Sasuke. Dengan dijadikannya Sasuke sebagai ketua ANBU akan sangat mudah bagi Tsunade memantau seluruh pergerakan Sasuke, ditambah lagi dengan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kapten ANBU otomatis Sasuke harus melindungi desa yang dulunya sangat ingin di hancurkan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak sedikit yang menentang Tsunade saat memutuskan Sasuke menjadi kapten ANBU. Banyak pertentangan dan argument yang memenuhi rapat besar dengan petinggi Konoha saat itu. Namun satu kalimat panjang yang di lontarkan Sasuke di tengah keramaian rapat membungkam seluruh mulut yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

" _Aku hanya ingin mencari Naruto. Terserah kalian mau menganggapku apa. Terserah kalian jika ingin membunuhku. Tapi, bunuhlah aku ketika aku sudah menemukan Naruto. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang boleh membunuhku."_

Ditambah dengan sedikit penjelasan dari Tsunade dan pembeberan dibalik terbantainya clan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi atas perintah Danzo dan tetua Konoha, saat itu para petinggi Konoha mulai sedikit memahami alasan Sasuke menghianati Konoha bahkan sampai berniat menghancurkan Konoha.

Namun, tetap saja semua tindakan yang sudah Sasuke lakukan merupakan kejahatan. Dan semua tindak kejahatan akan mendapatkan hukuman.

Akhirnya, dengan peritimbangan yang rumit serta syarat-syarat tertentu Sasuke resmi menjalani hukumannya sebagai ketua ANBU Konoha.

.

.

"Tch!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika ia merasakan padangannya mulai buram dan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas. Ia sungguh menyesali dirinya yang keras kelapa menolak untuk membawa peralatan medis saat misi. Sasuke bahkan lupa sudah berapa jam ia berlari dengan luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di perbatasan bagian selatan Konoha. Napasnya memburu akibat pendarahan di tangannya. Lalu ia menekan lukanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan mengikat bagian lukanya agar darahnya tidak keluar lagi.

Setelah selesai dengan lukanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat dan memulihkan energinya sebelum ia kembali ke Konoha dan melaporkan hasil misinya ke Hokage.

 _Sark!_

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hawa membunuh dari semak-semak di depannya. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingan dan tidak mendapati cakra manusia dari semak di depannya. Itu berarti yang ada di balik semak tersebut adalah seekor hewan. Hewan dengan hawa membunuh yang kuat.

 _Srak. Srak._

Saat hewan itu menunjukkan dirinya, Sasuke terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Berdirilah seekor serigala dewasa dengan bulu putih bersih dan bermata Ruby di hadapan Sasuke. Keudanya saling tatap untuk beberapa detik. Satu detik setelahya serigala putih itu menghilankan hawa membunuhnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya masih dengan menatap Sasuke seakan serigala putih itu menginginkan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke pun mengikuti keinginan serigala putih yang membawanya ke sebuah kuil tua yang ada di dalam hutan itu. Instingnya mengatakan akan ada seusatu yang terjadi jika ia mengikuti serigala itu.

Sesampainya di depan kuil, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa kuil tua di depannya merupakan kuil Uchiha. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Uchiha memiliki kuil di dalam Hutan.

Di samping kuil itu ada sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Lalu serigala putih berjalan pelan menuju lorong itu dan kembali menatap Sasuke sebelum serigala itu memasuki lorong di ikuti Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di tangga pertama, lilin-lilin yang berada di dinding lorong seketika meyala sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat betapa panjang dan dalamnya lorong tersebut.

.

.

Saat sampai di dasar tangga, Sasuke melihat batu besar yang menutupi jalan di depannya. Sedikit kecewa, Sasuke pikir ia akan menemukan sesuatu jika mengikuti serigala putih itu, nyatanya yang ia temui hanya jalan buntu.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi, tapi tiba-tiba saja lorong bergetar hebat dan terdengar suara gemuruh di belakangnya. Otomatis Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Nyatanya, harapan Sasuke untuk mengikuti serigala putih tersebut tidaklah kosong. Instingnya kali ini menang.

Gemuruh yang baru saja ia dengar ternyata hasil dari bergesernya batu besar yang menghalangi jalan. Lalu menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan obor-obor menyala yang mengelilingi ruangan itu sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak, mungkin," ucapnya lambat-lambat.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat hologram bertuliskan fuin berbentuk lingkaran. Serigala putih yang menuntun Sasuke berada di sebelah kanan hologram, di sebelah kirinya tedapat serigala hitam dengan mata Ruby dan di depannya terdapat rubah oren dengan mata Ruby.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Sasuke. Melainkan apa yang ada di dalam hologram tersebut. Sosok yang memejamkan matanya sambil berlutut.

"Naruto…"

. . .

"Naruto!"

Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berada di dalam hologram. Ia merentangkan tangannya meraih keberadaan sosok yang sejak enam bulan lalu ia cari. Saat hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi Sasuke dapat meraih Naruto, sebuah penghalang yang tidak terlihat membenturkan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?!" tanyanya panik.

Ia meraba-raba perisai transparan itu dan menyimpulkan kalau sekeliling hologram tersebut terlindungi oleh perisai.

"Ck! Sial!"

Padahal Naruto ada di depannya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa membawa pemuda itu pulang ke Konoha dan melunasi hutangnya. Tapi kenapa ia tetap tidak bisa meraih Naruto. Kenapa Naruto selalu tidak bisa ia jangkau.

 _Bugh!_

"Sial,"

Tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh. Dahinya menyandar pada perisai transparan. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna. Disaat seperti ini Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan cakranya, entah fuin apa yang terpasang di ruangan ini sehingga cakra Sasuke tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Luka di tangannya kembali terbuka sehingga setetes darah menetes di atas fuin hologram dan langsung terserap oleh fuin itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba hologram fuin itu bercahaya dengan terang menyilaukan mata hingga ke perisainya. Cahaya itu semakin terang sampai-sampai Sasuke harus melindungi matanya dengan tangannya, dan tidak lama kemudian perisai berselimut cahaya itu pecah bagai pecahan kaca.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan bisa melihat kalau perisai yang melindungi Naruto sudah lenyap. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto yang berada di tengah hologram fuin.

"Naruto," ucapnya. Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto untuk meyakinkan bahwa sosok yang di depannya benar-benar Naruto yang ia cari.

Kulit cokelat dengan tiga garis kucing di pipinya.

Ini benar-benar Naruto!

"Naruto bangunlah," Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh di depannya, lalu sebuah fuin muncul bercahaya melingkari pergelangan kiri Sasuke membentuk gelang dan merambat seperti tali menuju tengkuk dan melingkari leher Naruto seperti kalung, seketika cahaya fuin itu pecah menampakkan sebuah rantai yang terhubung antara gelang di tangan Sasuke dan kalung yang ada di leher Naruto.

CLANG!

Tepat ketika rantai itu terbentuk, kedua mata Naruto terbuka dan menatap Sasuke. Bibirnya terbuka pelan seakan ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Sasuke… Sama…"

Dunia Sasuke menggelap detik itu juga.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

 **Cao speaking!**

Ada yang masih inget dengan cerita ini? Ada yang _katanya_ menunggu cerita ini? (nunjuk ke atas cerita) .

Jadi ceritanya tuh, Cao gak bisa buka akun ffn gara-gara lupa passwornya (T,T) dan karena iseng buka-buka review yang ada di cerita sendiri terus baca ada yang masih menanti hingga sekarang (kalau di hitung dari waktu publihs hingga sekranga sudah tiga tahun, hiks) jadi merasa bersalah sama yang sudah mendukung dan menanti #emang masih ada?

Yah pokoknya Cao mantapkan jiwa meminjam akun Gio untuk republish. Habisnya Cao sendiri pun seneng sama cerita yang satu ini , sampe penasaran juga gimana ya kelanjutannya yang seru haha #loh?

Bagi yang masih inget, Cao minta maaf huhu. Inti ceritanya tetap dibuat sama, tapi dengan sedikit perubahan cerita. Semoga yang baru ini bagus.

Jadi gimana menurut readers?

Lanjut?

Kalo lanjut boleh kali minta **reviewnya minimal 20** hoho :9


	2. Jubaku no Uchiha

Sasuke mentap tidak suka gelang di pergelangan kirinya. Ia menarik-narik rantai yang menghubungkan gelang dengan kalung yang ada di leher Naruto.

"Apa ini? Kenapa tidak bisa dilepas."

Bunyi rantainya menggema di dalam gua.

Tidak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke menghentikan tarikannya. Lalu mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada Naruto.

Ia perhatikan fisik Naruto dengan teliti.

Naruto yang di hadapannya saat ini sama seperti Naruto yang terakhir Sasuke ingat. Maksudnya adalah tubuh fisik Naruto. Tubuh Naruto tidak terlihat kurus padahal pemuda itu dinyatakan hilang setahun yang lalu.

Jika dilihat lagi situasi sekarang Sasuke menemukan Naruto, bisa disimpulkan kalau Naruto terkurung di gua ini sejak dia menghilang. Apalagi dengan penghalang hologram fuin yang mengelilingi pemuda it,u yang baru menghilang saat darah Sasuke menetes di atasnya. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada tanda kekurangan gizi pada tubuh Naruto. Apa kah hologram fuin itu memiliki formula khusus.

Saat sedang menganalisa lebih jauh lagi Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto oleng dan tersungkur kesamping. Terkaget, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan untuk mengecek aliran cakra Naruto. Hal yang mengejutkan kembali menghantam Uchiha terakhir. Ia melihat seluruh cakra Naruto yang terselimuti oleh cakra asing yang terasa sangat familier bagi Sasuke saat ia perang kemarin.

"Obito," geramnya.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pemerikasaan. Ia merasa ada yang kurang pada cakra Naruto. Lalu fokusnya tidak sengaja melirik rubah oren yang ada didekat Naruto. Tidak mungkin?!

"Kyuubi… tidak ada?"

.

.

.

Naruto merasa sulit untuk bergerak. Kepalanya sangat sakit seperti ada yang memukuli, namun disaat yang bersamaan seperti ada yang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sangat lembut. Tidak lama kemudian ia bisa merasakan indra pendengarannya berfungsi. Dia mendengar suara percikan api yang membakar kayu. Dia juga mendengar samar-samar sebuah percakapan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, situasinya sangat tidak terduga."

Siapa.

Naruto ingin membuka mata namun terasa sangat berat dan kepalanya akan berdenyut lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan. "Khhk –" tanpa sadar ia melenguh, tenggelam oleh rasa sakit yang menderu. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahi. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekati dan berhenti di sisinya.

Yang Naruto ingat terakhir sebelum ia kembali tenggelam dalam ketidak sadaran, adalah sebuah usapan di dahi, lalu ke kepala dan suara berat yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto merasa tenang berbisik.

"Aku ada di sini, tenanglah."

.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata. Fokusnya samar dan ia merasa pakaiannya basah. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan kembali fokus dengan jelas, Naruto menyadari kalau ia berada di sebuah gua. Ia ingin mengangkat tangan namun tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Aku dimana. Kenapa tubuhku sangat berat. Ada apa ini. Hari apa sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pipinya basah, dan tersadar kalau dia sedang dijilati seekor serigala putih. "A –apa?"

"Naruto."

Atensinya kembali teralih oleh suara yang memanggil. Mata biru Naruto melebar tidak percaya, "Sa –suke." Suaranya tercekat.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan sebuah botol minum. Tindakan selanjutnya Sasuke mengambil alih tubuh Naruto agar bersandar padanya.

"Minum." Ucap Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagi Naruto. Naruto terpaku, tubuhnya langsung merespon seolah tergerak oleh perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dengan tangan yang bebas untuk memberikan Naruto minum dengan perlahan. Setelah habis, Sasuke meletakkan botol minum tersebut dan ia merasa puas.

"Bagus."

Naruto menundukkan kepala sesaat setelah minum, ia merasakan tenggorokannya tidak serak lagi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Namun tubuhnya sangat lemas untuk digerakkan.

"Hn", respon Sasuke.

Naruto melirikkan matanya ke Sasuke sesaat, "kenapa kau –aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Naruto. Keheningan melingkupi mereka. Sasuke sibuk dengan analisanya dan Naruto sibuk dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepala.

"Pakaian ku basah," ucap Naruto mengambil alih Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau berkeringat banyak saat tidur."

"Aku ingin mandi, namun tubuhku sengat lemas." Jeda sebentar, lalu Naruto memegang baju dan mengusapnya.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Setelah energiku terkumpul."

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan." Kata Sasuke. Lalu ia bersiul sekali dan datanglah dua serigala berbulu hitam dan putih menghampiri mereka. Masing-masing dari serigala itu membawa satu buah apel merah segar.

Sasuke mengambil satu apel dari serigala putih dan memotong kecil. "Makan. Pastikan kau mengunyah sampai lembut. Agar pencernaanmu tidak terkejut." Perintah Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto langsung merespon perintah Sasuke dan memakan apel. Ia mengunyah apel tersebut sampai lembut lalu ditelan, dan begitu seterusnya sampai dua buah apel merah habis tidak tersisa.

Setelah selesai memakan apel barulah Naruto sadari ada kejanggalan terhadap tubuhnya. Setiap perintah yang Sasuke keluarkan maka tubuh Naruto akan langsung merespon dan menuruti hal tersebut tanpa bisa ia kendalikan ataupun disadari.

"Naruto, apakah kau bisa menggerekkan tubuhmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke memecahkan lamunan Naruto. Ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang menghadapi wajah Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tubuh untuk duduk sendiri dengan tegak tanpa harus bersandar pada Sasuke. "Uh, tidak. Tubuhku kaku." Kata Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat." Kata Sasuke terdengar pasrah. Lalu menggeser kesamping Naruto untuk menyekop pemuda itu dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Sontak saja Naruto gelapan digendong seperti itu. Wajahnya memanas dan bisa dipastikan ada rona merah yang merambat di pipi kucingnya. Naruto merasa malu. Biasanya yang digendong seperti ini adalah perempuan, dan ia tidak pernah digendong ala putri dengan lembut seperti ini.

Oh, kecuali dengan gurunya yang mesum saat ia terluka dipunggung akibat tertusuk di misi pencarian Sasuke bersama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja ia rindu sosok Jiraya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan rasa malu dan kangen Jiraya di pikirannya, Naruto tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di tepi sungai kecil dengan arus yang mengalir tenang. Suara arus sungai yang lembut menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan. Lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya diturunkan perlahan ke tanah dengan posisi berdiri. Tangan kanannya disampirkan di bahu Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh.

"Uh," sampai saat ini Naruto merasa sangat merepotkan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku sehingga ia sulit bergerak walau hanya untuk berdiri.

"Kita mandi di sungai ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Kita? Kau dan aku? Sekarang?" lagi-lagi rona merah muncul di pipi Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya melihat respon Naruto, "ya. Kenapa? Apa kau malu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa maksud mengejek. Tapi malah terengar sangat mengejek ditelinga Naruto.

Muka Naruo semakin merah karena kesal dan malu. "Te –tentu saja! Aku kan bisa mandi sendiri tanpa harus dibantu olehmu!" bentak Naruto.

"Ho?" gumam Sasuke, lalu dengan sengaja melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto yang melingkari pundak Sasuke.

"Uuwaahh!"

Bruk!

Naruto sukses jatuh dengan muka yang pertama kali mencium tanah. Ia menggeram kesal dan menyumpahi Sasuke.

"Heh," Sasuke berdeham pelan menyamarkan tawanya. Ia merasa puas sudah menggoda Naruto. Menurutnya melihat muka kesal Naruto adalah hiburan tersendiri. "Berdiri saja tidak bisa," ejek Sasuke terang-terangan.

"Temeeee!" geram Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri susah payah. Ia memaksa tubuhnya yang kaku untuk berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Napasnya cepat karena emosi dengan muka triplek Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sorot mengejek.

Kaki Naruto gemetar karena dipaksakan berdiri, pandangan itu tidak luput dari Sasuke, "sepertinya energi mu sudah terkumpul." Kata Sasuke, lalu, "memang benar emosi marah itu dapat mengumpulkan anergi tubuh dengan cepat. Metode ini sangat efektif untuk orang seperti Naruto." Gumamnya.

Berdirinya Naruto tidak bertahan lama, ia kembali terjatuh ke tanah, namun kali ini ia mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk bisa berlutut. Kejadian ini mengejutkan Naruto. Ia merasa belum terbiasa dengan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tentu saja hal tersebut Naruto sadar. Itu berarti ia sudah tertidur dalam waktu cukup lama sehingga tubuhnya sangat kaku bahkan kakinya sampai harus menyesuaikan lagi dengan berat tubuh.

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto adalah, apa penyebab ia tertidur lama? kenapa ia bisa berada di gua? Apa yang terjadi?

Apa, apa yang ia ingat terakhir kali?

Naruto merasa otaknya sangat kosong. Dia menggelengkan kepala seakan hal itu bisa mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Dia meremas rambut pirangnya frustrasi.

Lalu pandangannya dipenuhi wajah Sasuke yang bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto.

Seketika Naruto merasa ribuan listrik menyetrum otaknya.

Sasuke?!

Kenapa Sasuke bisa bersama dirinya?!

Bukankah seharusnya ia masih mencari Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu pulang ke Konoha?

Tidak!

Tidak! Ia merasa hal itu sudah sangat lama.

Naruto melirik kantong ninja Sasuke. Lalu suara kicauan burung mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Naruto kembali tersentak.

Kenapa ia merasa heran dengan kedamaian di hutan ini?

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Seharusnya ada perang!

Gelombang ingatan langsung membanjiri otak Naruto. Pemuda itu terkejut dan meremas kepalanya keras. Kepalanya sakit karena tidak siap menerima informasi dengan tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Naruto ingat kalau ia seharusnya sedang perang melawan Obito bersama para aliansi shinobi. Ia ingat, dirinya dan Sasuke sedang menarik cakra para biju yang di renggut Obito. Saat sedang tarik menarik, Naruto masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Obito. Di alam bawah sadar, ia berusaha mengembalikan Obito ke dirinya yang dulu.

Lalu –

Ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat sesaat sebelum sadar di gua, kepalanya sangat sakit dan telinganya berdengung seperti ada yang berbicara di dalam kepalanya.

Kau harus melaksanakan misi ini Naruto!

Suara tamparan terdengar.

Perih di pipinya menyadarkan Naruto pada kenyataan sekarang. Pandangannya kembali melihat pohon dan rumput hutan. Bukan lagi bayangan perang.

"Naruto?" suara Sasuke mengalihkan Naruto. Bisa dia lihat alis Sasuke yang mengerut. Sasuke terlihat khawatir.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lemah, ia meremas pundak Sasuke,"apa, apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Naruto kembali bertanya, "bagaimana dengan perang?"

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri dan kembali mengalungkan tangan pemuda itu di pundak. Ia membawa Naruto berjalan menuju sungai dan langsung menceburkan badan mereka tanpa melapas pakaian.

"Untuk sekarang bersihkan badanmu dulu. Dan siram kepalamu agar dingin. Baru akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke gua dalam kuil Uchiha. Sesampainya mereka di gua, Sasuke langsung membakar ikan yang ia tangkap di sungai. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian di depan api yang Sasuke buat. Tubuh Naruto menggigil walaupun mereka sudah mengganti pakaian basah dengan baju yang Sasuke bawa.

Kedua serigala yang sempat Naruto lihat sebelum mandi menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah apel merah di masing-masing mulut mereka. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dua serigala itu selalu memberikan mereka apel merah.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke kepada dua serigala itu dan mengelus kepala mereka.

Melihat itu Naruto merasa lucu karena ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sangat baik dengan hewan dan berterimakasih sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, saat ia mendengar Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak. Hanya lucu melihat kauseperti itu." Ucapnya jujur.

Sasuke mengabaikan hal tersebut. Agak kesal juga sebenarnya. Ia membalik ikan yang ia bakar agar matang dikedua sisi. Setelah matang keduanya langsung melahap ikan bakar tersebut dan apel merah.

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya sampai Sasuke memulai, "Naruto, akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Sasuke memberitahu Naruto kalau perang sudah berakhir satu tahun yang lalu. Ia menceritakan kalau Naruto dan Obito tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mereka berhasil menarik cakra biju dari Obito. Perang berhenti karena hal tersebut. Tidak lama setelah perang, kelima kage membentuk tim untuk mencari Naruto. Seluruh shinobi percaya kalau Naruto belum mati. Termasuk Sasuke.

Namun setelah melakukan pencarian berbulan-bulan, tim tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil. Kelima Kage pun pesimis jika Naruto masih hidup. Sasuke juga menceritakan kalau ia sedang menjalani hukuman dari Konoha. Ia sedang berada diperjalanan pulang untuk melaporkan hasil misi. Namun dia tiba-tiba saja bertemu serigala putih dan menuntun Sasuke ke kuil Uchiha, sampai akhirnya menemukan Naruto.

Setelah mendengar seluruh cerita dari Sasuke, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merenung. Jadi selama ini dia sudah menghilang selama setahun dan tidak ada yang menemukan dirinya di sini.

Naruto menghela napas, rasanya ia ingin keluar dari gua dan menyegarkan kepala yang mendadak dipenuhi informasi. Naruto bangkit berdiri. Setelah mandi, tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan mulai bisa digerakkan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu gua.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Kata Naruto sebelum berjalan keluar. Ia memandang Sasuke sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu, namun diurungkan.

Baru berjalan dua puluh langkah, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan lehernya menghangat dan muncul segel fuin yang mengelilingi leher Naruto, lalu merambat menuju pergelangan kiri Sasuke dan membentuk kalung dengan rantai yang menyambung pada gelang di pergelangan kiri Sasuke.

Clang!

Fenomena tersebut menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia meraba lehernya, lalu memegang rantai yang mengikat lehernya dan mengikuti arah rantai tersebut.

"Hah?" otaknya merespon lambat. Ia melihat ujung rantai berada di genggaman tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Hm," balas Sasuke.

Jeda sejenak, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah. Wajahnya menunduk terhalangi poni pirang.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya lambat-lambat. Bisa dilihat telinga Naruto memerah. Pundaknya bergetar menahan marah. Lalu –"KENAPA AKU DIRANTAI? MEMANGNYA AKU INI HEWAN PELIHARAAN?!" Naruto meledak.

.

.

.

"Ku –kuramaaaaaa! Kenapa jadi kecil begitu?!" teriak Naruto heboh. Ia sedang mendekap seekor rubah oren gemas.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku baka-gakiiii!" si rubah meronta-ronta kesal. Ia menggigit tangan Naruto. "Aw! Sakit Kurama." ujar Naruto ngambek.

"Hump! Salah sendiri kau hampir membunuhku." Kata Kurama dengan nada ketus. Si rubah oren menghampiri dua serigala hitam-putih dan duduk di antara mereka.

Wajah Naruto pucat mendengar penuturan Kurama, "tidak! Kalau Kurama mati aku juga mati!"

"Berisik Naruto! Bisa tidak bicara dengan normal tanpa harus histeris seperti itu! Gara-gara suaramu tidurku terganggu!" bentak Kurama.

Naruto tersentak, "kau juga kerjaannya tidur terus!" dan malah balas teriak, "tidak di dalam tubuhku maupun di luar, kau selalu tidur! Dasar rubah pemalas!"

Lalu Naruto tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Kurama," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" balas Kurama heran melihat Naruto tiba-tiba kalem.

Naruto membuka bibirnya hendak berbicara tapi ragu, "kenapa, Kurama bisa ada di luar tubuhku?"

Seketika suasana sekitar mereka berubah serius. "Dengar Naruto," mulai Kurama dengan suara berat, "ketika seekor biju dikeluarkan dari tubuh jincuriki, maka jincuriki tersebut akan mati."

Naruto mengangguk dengan keringat dingin di pelipis, "apa itu berarti –" tanya Naruto menduga sesuatu, dengan suara tercekat.

Kurama menggeleng mengerti pertanyaan tidak lengkap Naruto, "sayangnya cakraku masih terikat dengan dirimu. Itu berarti aku tidak benar-benar lepas dari tubuhmu." Ujar Kurama perlahan.

Tanpa disadari Naruto mengeluarkan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau berada di luar tubuhku? Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa keluar."

"Sebenarnya kami para Biju memang bisa keluar dalam wujud seperti ini. Tapi harus ada ikatan murni dan kuat antara Jincuriki dengan Biju. Namun tidak semua Jincuriki dengan Bijunya bisa melakukan hal tersebut." Jelas Kurama.

"Oh! Jadi maksudnya, Kurama dan aku memiliki sebuah ikatan sehingga kau bisa keluar dari tubuhku?" ujar Naruto mulai memahami, "eh? Memangnya kita punya ikatan apa ya Kurama?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos.

"Haah?! Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kurama tidak percaya. Naruto menggeleng, dan Kurama membuang wajahnya kesamping, "bu –bukan berarti aku saudah menganggap mu sebagai partner atau apa ya!" muka si rubah memerah dan melanjutkan, "ta –tapi itu karena aku sudah mengakui –" lalu terdiam. Egonya sebagai biju terkuat melarang Kurama untuk melanjutkan kalimat.

"Aaarrgh! Susah kalau harus berbicara dengan orang bodoh!" sembur Kurama.

Emosi Naruto terpancing dikatai bodoh oleh seekor rubah, "maaf saja ya rubah! Manusia itu derajatnya lebih tinggi dari hewan sepertimu!"

"Apa?! Aku ini Biju terkuat! Mana bisa disamakan derajatnya dengan hewan biasa!" balas Kurama.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyimak perdebatan Naruto dan Bijunya merasa terabaikan, telinganya mulai sakit mendengar nada tinggi dari dua makhluk dihadapannya. Sasuke kesal, ia mengeluarkan aura ungu Susano dengan Sharingan aktif. "Naruto, diam." Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Seketika tubuh Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke dan langsung terdiam –walau dalam hati Naruto menyumpahi Sasuke dan Kurama.

Setelah melihat Naruto benar-benar diam, Sasuke menatap Kurama tajam dengan Sharingan, "Kyubi, bisa jelaskan belenggu apa yang mengikat Naruto dan aku," ucap Sasuke, ada nada perintah di dalamnya.

Kurama mendengus menatap Sasuke, "dengar Uchiha, aku tidak menerima perintah manusia. Terutama dari seorang Uchiha."

"Kita sudah merundingkan hal ini dan kau sudah berjanji." Balas Sasuke kalem. Ia menonaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Baiklah," menghela napas, Kurama mulai lagi menjelaskan.

"Diawali dengan perang Shinobi pertama yang terdiri dari klan-klan kuat. Saat itu, dua klan terkuat Uchiha dan Senju sedang melakukan gencatan senjata. Dalam beberapa hari perang berhenti untuk sementara. Namun tidak sampai satu minggu gencata senjata pecah dan perang kembali dimulai," jeda sejenak. Kurama menatap Uchiha terakhir lama sebelum melanjutkan.

"Hal itu disebabkan oleh para Uchiha." Lanjutnya, menanti respon apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menunnjukkan wajah tenang yang membuat Kurama kembali berbicara. "Uchiha memiliki banyak jutsu terlarang. Salah satunya Jutsu Izanagi yang melawan takdir. Tapi penggunanya akan kehilangan satu mata. Dalam kasus Naruto, Obito menanamkan segel Jubaku no Uchiha. Atau yang disebut dengan kutukan Uchiha. Segel itulah yang sudah memecahkan gencatan senjata. Para Uchiha menanamkan perintah kepada Senju untuk membunuh anggotanya sendiri. Efeknya pun sama seperti Izanagi."

"Konsepnya mirip dengan genjutsu saat kau mengendalikan lawan dengan ilusi –atau seperti Madara dan Obito yang mengendalikanku. Namun segel itu tidak menanamkan ilusi. Melainkan sebuah perintah dan orang yang sudah terkena segel tersebut harus menjalankan perintah tersebut sampai tuntas. Segel Jubaku akan lepas jika perintah yang diberikan terselesaikan atau si pemberi perintah menyudahi hal tersebut."

"Saat Naruto menarik cakra para biju, tanpa sengaja cakra Obito dan Naruto terhubung sehingga Naruto bisa memasuki alam bawah sadar Obito. Benar begitu Naruto?" tanya Kurama. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku yakin kau pasti sedang membicaraka sesuatu dengan Obito." Tebak Kurama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan antara kau dan Obito. Yang jelas, ketika kau berhasil menarik cakra para biju, Obito langsung membawa aku dan Naruto ke kuil ini dan langsung memasang segel Jubaku no Uchiha kepada Naruto. Tepat sebelum segel itu terpasang aku langsung keluar dari tubuh Naruto." Tukas Kurama mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jangan tanya aku perintah apa yang sudah di tanam Obito kepada mu! Seharusnya hanya Obito dan kau yang tahu." Tambah Kurama sebelum Naruto maupun Sasuke bertanya mengenai perintah dari segel Jubaku.

Naruto kembali menunduk dan merenung, "tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat setelah berbicara dengan Obito di alam bawah sadarnya. Ataupun tentang perintah itu." Ujar Naruto.

Kurama berpikir setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto, "menurutku perintah tersebut ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Kurama. "Lagi pula, segel yang melingkari leher dan lengan kiri Uchiha Sasuke adalah ciri khas dari segel Jubaku. Dahulu segel itu akan mengikat si penanam peritah dengan tawanannya agar si tawanan tidak bisa kabur. Namun dalam kasus ini si penanam perintah –atau Obito sudah mati akibat tubuhnya yang tidak kuat menahan energi Jubi, sehingga belenggu itu menjadi terpasang pada target dari perintah itu." Pungkas Kurama.

Hal tersebut memperjelas kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Naruto tidak ingat apa yang sudah diperintahkan Obito kepadanya. Satu hal pasti yang Naruto ketahu saat ini adalah, "tubuhku akan langsung merespon perintah Sasuke." Ungkap Naruto.

"Bisa jadi itu salah satu yang ditanamkan Obito kepadamu." Kata Kurama.

Keadaan kembali hening. Masing-masing dari mereka termenung memikirkan masalah ini.

Sampai sejauh ini Sasuke sudah mengetahui kalau semua perintahnya akan langsung direspon oleh Naruto sebelum Kyubi menuturkan segel Jubaku. Kalau perintah yang Obito tanamkan kepada Naruto adalah membunuh Sasuke, seharusnya sejak pertama kali Naruto membuka mata ia akan langsung diserang Naruto.

Namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah Naruto yang tidak bisa lepas atau pun berada jauh dijarak tertentu dari Sasuke. Mungkin perintah yang sesungguhnya masih tersembunyi dan bukan hanya sekedar menuruti semua perintah dari Sasuke.

Angin berhembus melewati lorong gua. Dua serigala hitam-putih yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai melolong pelan pertanda waktu sudah malam. Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya, otaknya seketika terasa penuh setelah menerima informasi dari Kurama. lalu ia melirik Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat mengkerut.

Kejadian hari ini pasti sudah membuat pemuda pirang itu merasa lelah. Ditambah dengan fakta-fakta yang baru ia ketahui. Sasuke merasa sedikit iba dengan nasib yang menimpa orang yang sudah ia akuinya sebagai sahabat.

Sepertinya tidur diawal malam hari bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

 **A.N** : Kondisi Kurama saya buat seperti di mimpi Killer Bee. Menurut saya sangat lucu ketika para Biju dalam wujud hewan kecil seperti itu.

 **Thank's a lot for :**

Kiiromaru. Allen491. Karaublackpearl. LNaruSasu.

Ryo. Vilan616. AreviAreVikink. Kyunauzunami.

Saera. Guest. Park RinHyun-Uchiha. Tanoyuka0307.

Zhou-chan. Nameyuuko. Rikasasa. Furihata719.

Kalshara Antlia Gaunt. Maple. Khaisamalfoy. Melodi Hitam.

Aori aka03. Axerlio. FAISHAL ROKIE T. Jasmine DaisynoYuki. Lusy Jaeger Ackerman.

Oniq. Tinnnnn. UzumakiNaruDobe. VLarensa.

Violance. Ais tya. Joramo. Ppkarismac.

Rifqirizaldi. Yuki1099. Yukiko ssenju.

Akabane Onihime. Angel Muaffi. HyunminCho137. Ryuuki621.

Yongjin1106. aprilOzi. Hidha. Shin Raven.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya saya.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat ini. Sebagai terdakwa saya tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. /angkattangan/

 **Question** : bisa tebak perintah apa yang ditanam Obito? /smirk/


End file.
